1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to switches and network switch fabrics.
2. Background Information
Network architectures are typically constructed by dividing complex tasks into smaller tasks, which may be referred to as protocol layers, such as the transport layer or physical layer, for example. There are many types and categories of layers. Layers may also provide information to other layers. A layer typically has one or more associated peer layers, which typically exchange data with their respective peer layers. The physical layer of a set of protocol layers will typically perform the function of transmitting fragments of electronic data between nodes. Fragments of electronic data are typically comprised of a contiguous sequence of digital data pulses, and may comprise a data packet, a portion of a data packet, or one or more data packets. Data is typically exchanged between one or more nodes on an associated network by utilizing couplings between nodes coupled to one or more categories of transmission media. Transmission media may include, for example, fiber optic cable, category 5 (CAT-5) networking cabling, wireless media, or any of a number of other types of transmission media. Typically, the physical layer of a network protocol will transmit fragments of electronic data across one or more associated couplings, which may include one or more switches. Switches may be employed when constructing networks, and may route electronic data between one or more nodes on an associated network. Several switches may exist in a network, and may form one or more switch fabrics. It is desirable for the connectivity of the couplings in an associated switch fabric to be preserved in order to operate an efficient network. Connectivity, in this context, refers to a coupling between two or more nodes, and whether or not the two or more nodes are able to exchange electronic data. As is well-known, there are varying degrees of connectivity, such as partial connectivity or full connectivity, but the claimed subject matter is not limited to any particular type of connectivity. A need exists for a method and apparatus of improving the connectivity of couplings, which may include a technique to repair couplings in the event of a failure.